Love Bites
by Ms. Essential
Summary: "Very Arlo, but now that she knows where vampires what should we do with her?" He says as they both walk towards me. What now? Shit. I stand there as I look at them both. For the love of god. To the lords and the heavens and angels all I wish for is them to not bite me. Don't bite me. Don't bite me. Don't bite me. Please don't bite me. Please. Please. Don't bite me please... KaiXOC


**Chapter 1: Esta Noche **

It's in the middle of the night and I still can't go back to sleep what's wrong with me? I usually fall asleep as soon as my head reaches my pillow. Going through my phone I got a couple of notifications, I'll check them out later. Sitting up and then turning around I remembered my mom went to New York cause of a business trip, for a month. Oh well missed my opportunity that's a regret. Looking through my other messages I notice I just got a new text from my boyfriend. It says _'Call me.'_ I wonder what he wants to talk about. So I dial his number, as I waited for him to pick up and he does.

"Hey." I start off as I hear that he's not at home. Getting up on my elbows I look at my alarm clock and read 2:02AM. What is he doing outside?

_"Alyza it's over." _What. Over the phone seriously? But why? Why does he want to break up with me? He's ruining my life first the accident and now this?

"Why? Why Kai?" I say quickly as I try not to cry and let him hear me. I hear him sigh as I wonder what did I do to? Can he not answer me? Surprise my boyfriend is Kai Hiwatari. He's different to others, but I was just getting to know him and now he wants to break up?

_"Your not the one for me. Bye Alyza." _He's going to hang-up I sigh as I hang before he does. I don't want to go through this, especially in the beginning of summer semester before I'm going to start University. But I can't believe it, but it just did. I sit up as I move some of the blanket off my body up to my knees and look towards my left, at the balcony; moving towards my left I grab my ankle-length silk black robe.

"That was weird," I hush to myself. It's not like Kai but I don't even know him. How me and him became a relationship I don't know I guess it was probably he felt sorry for me, but breaking up with me before the summer holidays did hurt but ever-since the beginning of the summer holidays I started to change, into more of a women I guess.

Opening the balcony doors I'm introduced to the night wind as I step outside feeling the cold tiles floor send me a cold rush towards my feet. Walking to the french border gate I glide my hands either side as I close my eyes and let my head fall back as I feel a tear slide down my face to my chin. I look around as the sky still looks light in Tokyo. Maybe it's because of all the lights in this country. Taking a breath of fresh air I hear a scream and it's pretty loud and piercing.

I rush back into my room as I quickly get changed into a black skinny combat and light grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top and then slipping my feet into some black timberland boots remembering to put on my ancestor necklace which is a black rock diamond pendant which is an unknown but shaped like a diamond rock. It's a long necklace but with a strong chain to hold it since it's heavy. Grabbing my keys phone and pocket knife I'm now walking out of the hotel. Tieing my dark magenta hair into a bun I stand in front of the side where my balcony is as I recall the scream.

Remembering I walk down a deserted road with barely no one around as I try following where the scream came from. Going through a alley-way I know that you should never go round bends especially at the middle of the night as I try recalling the scream voice again as some how my memory has that on replay in my brain like a mp3 player. Going down another alley-way I catch a glimpse of 3 people. Looking at what's on the floor I see a body. My heart quickens as I turn around having my back leaning on the wall. I take a few deep breaths as I try hearing what they're saying.

Shit. I'm starting to get scared. Taking another deep breath I stand at the other side of the alley-way taking a look at the body and notice its dead out-cold. No colour in the skin as if it's been drained but then bite marks are all over her arms and neck. It's a girl by the way somewhere around my age 19. Her eyes are wide open but not a blink. For some reason I can start hearing my heart beat in a frantic way. She looks like a corpse. Just as I say that the 2 other guys turn around with different looking eye-colour. They look so pale just when I take further detail they have blood... Trickling down the sides of their lips.

V-Vampires? I thought none of them existed anymore? In just a blink one of the guys are right in front of me. His face didn't look friendly as I tried to not show any fear his complexion was pale looking almost like snow but then his eyes were such a different shade to amber his hair was short spiky dark red as he stayed in front of me. I can tell he was sniffing me as I kept my eyes locked with his. After that I still try to show no fear but they're blood sucking vampires looking for something to drink.

"What's your name?" He asks huskily as I gulp and look at him. The other vampire guy comes up behind him as he has high-cheekbones like me with a fair colour but still pale. His eyes look blood-red but his hair is copper brown but in the dark it looks brown. To be honest they look like very attractive men I wonder if there are anymore vampires but snapping out of that daze I answer their question.

"Alyza Rae-Carter." I reply as they turn around to the girl but as soon as I say my name they turn back around to me. What? Do they not believe me? I lick my lips to keep them moist as they're eyes look serious as the dead. The dark red-haired male walks away to the female as he slides her in the tunnel to keep her hidden as he comes back.

"Are you not scared of us creatures?" He asks as I look at him confused. He may have drunk someone blood whom is a human being but it's their hunger and asking these questions ain't going to frighten me if that's what they're trying to do. But some part of me is telling me run and just walk away as if you saw nothing.

"No." I answer truthfully as I keep contact with both. I look at them two before I move past them as I walk towards the dead human being that now looks like a corpse. I try recognizing her face but she seems like a stranger to me. Probably cause all of her colour left her body, hair and eyes too. I stand up as I look at the 2 vampires leaning on each wall as I focus my eyes on them.

"I've never seen any human in the world and history with your kind of eyes." The guy with dark-copper hair says as I look at him. My eyes are different I know that's why people call me freak or weirdo. My eyes are dark black at the outline of my iris as I describe at the middle it's a light shade of grey almost like silver and then around my pupil is a white aura my black pupils turn into slits whenever I'm alert or showing no fear like in this moment but whenever I'm calm and relaxed and around _normal_ people my pupils turn back to circles but with still a white line.

"That's something different isn't it Jayce?" The copper-hair guy said as the dark-red head name was Jayce. But Jayce what? They smirked as my eyes were still furious and now I'm feeling scared at all. I mean they talk to each other like humans but they just eat us. That's something that'll put any human off vampires. I mean they're even dress like the modern time now 2019 and they both look and dress like the times now totally fitting in.

"Very Arlo, but now that she knows where vampires what should we do with her?" He says as they both walk towards me. What now? Shit. I stand there as I look at them both. For the love of god. To the lords and the heavens and angels all I wish for is them to not bite me. Don't bite me. Don't bite me. Don't bite me. Please don't bite me. Please. Please. Don't bite me please... What? They're not biting me? They're just standing there as if there's a ghost behind me? Shit what if there is one? The dead body! Suddenly I raise my eye-brow as I look at them.

"She's got Felicity necklace." The guy I remember Arlo says as he touches it but then quickly removes his hand as the guy Jayce? Looks at it and then at me, back at the necklace and then back at me. All I remember that my mom said to me about this necklace is that it was from my great ancestor. But I don't know her name.

"Where did you find this?" Jayce asks as I remember them by eye and hair colour. I look at him as if he's dumb. But he doesn't realise how I'm looking at him.

"Find it? It was passed down my family for millions of years and I'm the last member of my family kind to have this necklace, my mom says it was from my great ancestor." I answer him properly as I keep my hand on my necklace. I get my phone out as I look at the time as my eyes widen its 10 minutes till 3 AM! Great! Just great!

"I'm leaving. I got to wake up early tomorrow and I need to sleep see you later till next time." I finish off as I look at them two and walk past them as I walk my way out of the alley way. Well I guess that was easy just a tension I thought they would have done something to stop me but I guess they let me go. Walking my way out I walk back home as I'm now just walking down the same deserted road. I have some feeling that there stalking me to know where I'm living as I keep walking but just a bit faster.

Crossing the road my eyes look over at something across the road but then it was just one of them wild cats with clean fur? No collar but it looks pristine and clean. Does he or she have an owner? Hm. Maybe well I've never seen it before. Continuing to walk I walk through the doors of the hotel as I go up the stairs towards the 3rd floor as there are only 4 floors with this hotel. But I guess this isn't much of a hotel you'd buy a room as it's just like a house. Stairs and everything who knew a house in a hotel? Inventions these days. And me being born in a millenium meaning 2000. I haven't lived much of my life haven't high? Most of it at school.

Since I was a kid I thought everything would have been up in the sky with hover-boards and with everything floating with robots and techno stuff in the future but I'm still waiting for that to still happen. Some things changed as it's no more apple the latest technology is called berry. Who would have thought about that? Another thing that changed is that there are no more books and pens also paper. Everything is done with the laptop or on computer and cause of that some people have forgotten how to write so they continue with the use of the laptop. I know how to still write and that to me is pretty good use for signatures or sending mail in a letter over the world.

Remembering since I could remember everything compared to back 2012 or 2011 is that a lot of things have changed compared to them times. But I can't really fully explain it. Walking up the stairs and through the doors I turn left in the corridor to my door as I put my key and unlock the door as I walk in sighing and then yawning I head to my bedroom as I quickly get changed back into my pyjamas. Putting my clothes away I have to wake up at 10 tomorrow to go town and buy new clothes for the summer. Looking at the time it's 2 minutes past 3 as then my eyes start to fall asleep. Finally a good sleep.

_Tonight there's going to be a whole a lot of smoke in the air, blow it all, for the ones who aint here, seems like everyday wouldn't want six feet under ground, so blast, what goes up must come down. _

_Snoop Lion feat Miley Cyrus - Ashtrays and Heartbreaks_

My alarm goes off as I hit the snooze switch to turn it off. I'm awake as it as in the middle of the night my sleep got disrupted by another scream. I don't care what them guys are playing at but I know I'm not a snitch. Groaning out of bed I walk into the bathroom as I brush my teeth and cleanse my face while I walk back into my bedroom getting ready to go town as my mom left me with her credit card wanting me to spend money on it and treat myself as my mom never thinks I do.

Getting changed into a cream lace peplum top I put on beige cigarette trousers as the belt is a big bow in front. Putting on a pair of Jimmy Choo Anouk nude shoes I was pleased with the way I look as I tied my hair into a messy high pony-tail reaching half-way down my back. Putting in black diamond studs with white diamond studs in my second ear-piercing I kept my necklace with me as I get my white satchel and put my purse, keys, phone, gum, and water-bottle so I won't get de-hydrated.

Taking my car which was a matte black Audi R8 sport which I bought for myself when I start university as I get into my car and feel that it's already so hot. Starting up the car I look down at my white Armani watch and see that it's only been 45 minutes as I drive quick to the mall. Driving through the car-park I finally find a space; quickly parking I get out of the car park building and walk towards the entrance of the mall as I try thinking what I'll need firstly as I head out first to some shops and buy some basics.

Picking some dresses and body-con dresses I look for some skinny jeans and shorts as I find some in different colours and some in ripped denim as I take one of each kind also don't forget about leggings. Looking at tops I look at crop-tops and oversized tops also looking at some hem-tops. Finishing clothes I search for some summer shoes like sandals, wedges and heels as I find some nice pairs and spend over a hundred on shoes as I look now at jewellery finding some nice earrings and necklaces I try looking for rings and bracelets as I find some nice pairs. Finishing that I need to buy some new lingerie for me as I kind of grown quiet fast into a big size around the chest area.

Finding some nice lingerie I'm finally done shopping as I felt my self feel thirsty and I finished my water bottle. Looking at any stores I quickly go into the shop Starbucks as I get myself in the line and wait for the que to go down. Waiting for a good 5 minutes I'm only 1 customer away as I look around and notice 2 guys from last night! What the! My eyes widen but it's my turn to take my order.

"Hi, can I have a 1 iced mocha thanks." I say as the guy nods and walks off and does his bit as he quickly makes my drink but still make it look like perfection. I thank him as I pay him.

"Does that bill come with a number?" He asks with a cocky tone as I roll my eyes and look at him as if I'm not interested. I'm not really interested really as I take a look at him.

"Don't think we'll be like that and the answer is hell no." I reply as I take my drink and walk off. My name gets called as I notice it's Jayce and Arlo who is calling me with another guy sitting with them as I walk over and sit down opposite the guy as I look who it and see that it's Kai. My face goes pale as my eyes turn into slits.

"I'm going." I say as I get up and almost walk away until I feel a tight grip around my wrist. I turn around to look who it is as I see that it's Kai. It's only been 2 weeks since the summer holidays and Kai looks different. I guess we both do as I snatch my arm back and sigh. Sitting back down I look at Jayce and Arlo beside me each side but with Kai opposite me as I have to look at him when I look up.

"Yesterday you had your great ancestor necklace you still have it?" Jayce asked I'm wondering how Kai know these guys. Is he a vampire too? Well he is pale with ruby crimson eyes but he still looks human? He looks at me as I give him my slits before turning towards Jayce.

"Yes. Judging your tone I'm guessing she's alive?" I ask as he raises his eye-brow and looks at me in amusement as Arlo chuckles at me. I lean back as I smell my drink before I drink it as Arlo looks at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I close the lid.

"Smelling if he spiked my drink or not" I say as I sip the drink and taste no alcohol just caffeine while I sip on drink whilst leaning back.

"Good guess, and your right since we mentioned you to her she wants to meet you." Oh no. I don't want to meet anymore vampires. Let alone meet my great ancestor what if they're lying to just take me to their house for a feast as the special main dinner would be me. Looking at them as if it's a joke as I put my drink down my eyes scan around the room as I see some people taking a look at me but then look away as soon as I have eye-contact with them.

"Maybe later. I'm in the mood for a family reunion right now." I say as I stand up and grab my bangs as I keep them all holding in my left hand as my satchel is slid up my up on my right arm as I walk off throwing what's left of my drink in the trash-can as I sipped 25% of it. Noticing behind me I catch that they're following me as Kai isn't far behind.

"Did you know that Kai is a vamp?" Arlo says as I turned around to him and just shook it off as I turned back in front of me as I walked my way out of the mall. They're stalking me as that doesn't really look normal as it looks like Kai is stalking us but he's making it all look like he has no clue who we are.

"Guessing he was with you two, yeah I kind of got that." I reply to Arlo question as I speed walk towards the car park as Arlo and Jayce ended up walking with Kai due to my speed in walking. I'm in heels and they still couldn't catch up? Walking to my car I saw that the other 3 finally made it as I place my stuff in the boot of the car.

"Alyza, she was really excited to meet you. One visit for her." He says as I sigh. How are vampires still good at doing the puppy dog eyes? I sigh again as I look at Arlo who was giving me the looks. One night there all scary and cold and now there sweet and friendly? I seriously need to keep up with all their mood changes.

"Fine but I'm changing at home." I say as they shrug and drive into their own vehicle which is a Range Rover sport in polished black as I drive in front of them. It's Kai driving as Jayce is in the passenger seat. I pay for my car park ticket as I wait for them and then put my CD on as Azealia Banks - _Esta Noche _comes on. Driving in a higher speed but not over my limit as I drive through the streets having my 2 windows down and then putting down my back window. Speeding a little bit they didn't get too far as I continued and drove with some heavy bass music.

Driving around the bend I put my left indicator on as I drive up into the hotel car-park. Parking my as usual I get out and carry my stuff as I grab my stuff and see them park next to car staying in the car I walk inside as I walk into the hotel and go into the elevator as I it's empty I click for the number 3 button as I wait for my floor. With a bing the doors open as I walk towards my door and walk into the my bedroom and get out the new clothes I got.

Looking at the clothes I got I lay them out on the bed as I set them out in outfits. I smirk at one as I change out of my mall clothes and into my evening clothes for a un-expected family visit. Getting my clothes I change into black skinny jeans that have's a wet look strip down each side as for my top it's a wine red as it's in between a peplum top and a hem top as it leaves a lace trail behind just stopping below my butt. Having it fit me perfectly I get my new shoes out which are Jimmy Choo black bis un bout. Keeping my hair and jewellery the same I carry a black patent snake-skin clutch bag which isn't real snake-skin.

Walking out I go back to the car park seeing that Kai is leaning on the car door with one foot up. I guess the only difference I made was wearing plum lipstick and applying black eye-shadow and liner with a bit mascara allowing my eyes to brighten. I guess it stands out on my pale fair skin. Walking towards the passenger seat door quickly Kai opened the door for me as I looked at him.

"Thanks." I say as I sit down inside as he closes the door. Jayce and Arlo sits at the back as they're a little surprised at how I look but Kai opens the door as he sits down at his seat and starts the car.

"You look nice Alyza totally different from this morning" Jayce says as I look at the time and read 3:29 PM. I turn around and look at Jayce as I smile and thank him. I wonder if these two are telling the truth about my great ancestor.

"Alyza you don't have much of Felicity features" Arlo says as I look out the window and sigh.

"I have no clue of what my great ancestor looks like, but I'd be honest with you I look more like my father side then my mother." I reply as I keep looking outside and notice where going somewhere quiet far as I move my hand to put the radio on but Kai hand touches mine as he puts the temperature a little higher. His hands are cold. He's really a vampire.

"So where's your father?" Jayce asks as I look outside and then at the sky.

"He's dead." Simply saying as Jayce replies was an apologetic 'oh'. I can already tell he want's to apologise for asking a question that'll remind me of my past but it all happened so fast and so quick. When I was just only a kid.

"Can I ask how old you guys are?" I ask as amusement touches their face even Kai as his eyes stays focused on the road as I turn to Jayce and Arlo, maybe they have a story to tell.

"I'm only 112 years old and he's only a few months older than me but he's 113, but Kai he's the oldest surprisingly." Arlo says as I wonder how old Kai is. I turn around in my seat as were now on a road full of huge mansions. And I mean it that they are huge! Looking at the houses they have there names in the front of the houses as some were interesting to read. Seeing Kai pull over the house was called Carter. Wow.

I open my door as I'm glad that the air has no wind. Were all out of the car as were walking through drive-way path towards the front door. Making it to the door, I'm feeling suddenly weird. Knowing that one of my ancestors are alive, but dead makes me wonder why only her? Are there more? Walking up in front of the front door as Arlo eagerly presses the house, door-bell. There was a few voices behind the door but the door opens so quickly and before I knew, it I was pulled in a hug by a child and another female I'm guessing who is my, great ancestor.

I'm a little surprised but I hug her and the child back as I hear her sniffing. Lord I hope she's not crying, she let's go of my as the child, stick like glue to me as my ancestor Felicity, is standing in front of me. Just for a minute when I look at her my eyes widen as I look away in anger. My eyes, suddenly for some reason turn into slits.

"Alyza calm down, I know my face reminds me of a face you wish to not see anymore but please let me look at you." She says as I sigh and look at her but I don't look at her features as I know them perfectly well. Just looking at her pale green eyes which I hate seeing as a child I look at her. She looks good for an ancestor. I mean, she looks normal but the way she speaks with the old history English accent gives her away.

"If you was expecting me to look like my mother, your wrong for the first-time." I say as she chuckles oh yes I remember them dreams since I was a kid. It's kind of confusing, but ever since I was child I had conversations with my great ancestor in only my dreams.

"Your look very much-like your father, now let's get you inside before the neighbours get suspicious. Now we've got a lot of catching up to do, but I want to introduce you to so many people." She says as I look at her and then the interior of the Carter mansion as Kai goes off somewhere else while Arlo and Jayce goes up to a group.

"You haven't changed ever since I've dreamt my last dream of you." I say to her as she chuckles we walk down this corridor as the house is kind of empty but then when I look at the doors it says main room as Felicity pushes my through the door. Ok, it's a room full of vampires and she pushes me first? Oh smart move. When I walk in all eyes are on me as I'm starting to feel a little alert now so I let my eyes turn into slits as I everyone eye-contact are with me.

"Felicity why did you bring a mortal here? She's human too." A female walks up to Felicity as she has maroon red-hair with light brown eyes as I'm guessing is the leader judging the way she's speaking to Felicity.

"This mortal, is my great-grand-daughter and yes, the one and only Alyza Rae-Carter." Felicity says as all eyes are on me again but they're all looking at me intently. eyeing me up down as I look at them with my slits, looking a little put off as they know that staring isn't the best eye-contact with someone.

"It's rude to stare." I simply spit out as some of them grumble sorry as others smirk and continuing, doing what ever they was doing.

I'm in a room full of vampires? Couldn't my life getting anymore weirder? Looking at the red-head she looks at me and mouths the word 'Hi' and I mouth 'Hey' simply as she walks towards Kai. They both kiss as I roll my eyes and walk towards Felicity as she takes me out of the room. Looking at me with a worried look I look at her.

"Do I have any more living ancestors?" I ask sternly as she looks at her feet acting like a child who've been caught waking up in the middle of the night snacking on a jar full of sweets or even cookies.

"Yes but they're around the world." She says "Somewhere." Adding that she looks at me as I sigh. The only thing that'll run through a vampire mind is food or blood and cause I'm the human in the house I have to watch my back.

"Why am I the only one?" I ask.

"Because your my only daughter, daughter, daughter, daughter and you're the only young Carter in the family." She answers as I look at her. Her silver hair and green eyes remind me of the witch I'll always hate.

"Why invite me to a house full of vampires?" My next question.

"This is my home, and I'm not lonely these are some of the people I met over my time." So she met Kai? Interesting. Well I looked at her as she just reminds me of a time-traveller similar like the movie Back to the Future.

"I'll be going tomorrow on an important trip for the ancients so Tara would be the head covering the house for a while until I'm back and beware she's a bit dominant." Tara? Must be that maroon red-head. She might have said hi but after that snog with my ex? My? He's not mine anymore and I wish he wasn't. Me and him ain't the perfect match, total opposites, totally not right for each other.

"Fine. But what am I supposed to do but sleep with one eye open tonight?" I ask as she chuckles and gestures me as we both walk through the house grounds and some places were only Felicity know, or where nobody else been except her and a couple of friends. Walking through the bedroom vampires don't sleep much but it's rare if they do as Felicity says.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Felicity says as she takes me to my room. There's already some clothes for me to change but I don't know if they might be too big on me? Oh well I like over-sized clothing. The room is big with a king-size bed as I got my own bathroom suite, closet and dressing room. It's all black with grey and red.

How the hell am I going to like this place? Vampires. No light. Someone I hate being in charge. And me being human is like the treasure out of the maze in this mansion. I look at the doorway as I see someone I do not know but then Felicity just walks out on me leaving me totally unaware. He has bright copper hair looking like orange as his blue eyes looks like you're looking at the bright blue sky. He walks in as I watch him.

"My name is Brooklyn Masefield been a vampire for 201 years so no need to be afraid. What I'm interested in is you and you having the courage being in this mansion full of vampires and yet your brave, I like that." He finishes as he walks away down the corridor as I was about to follow but then the thought of having vampires everywhere in this mansion runs through my mind.

Looking at the clock it's 6:25PM in the afternoon as the windows are totally blacked out. For some reason but there's no light in this room as it just makes it easier for you to sleep. Changing my outfit I change into skinny black cotton track-suit bottoms with a grey t-shirt on top as I put my other clothes away in the closet. Closing that door I slide my self into bed as I yawn as I fall asleep before I knew it but then after a few good hours I feel something touching me as my mind send me to a scene I wish to forget. Feeling the soft touch I've gotten used to, I feel a sudden pain at both of my arms as it goes across like deep slits.

Trying to think about what's happening my mind turn into a blur until I feel someone force me on my knees, as both of my hands are pulled back behind my head until I start feeling hard slashes across my back, being formed by a whip. The pain is on over and over again until something covers my mouth, which stops me from screaming its covered tightly around my mouth as the pain hurts my jaw to open.

Feeling my self being picked up and thrown somewhere across the floor I feel cuts being formed on my skin as it happens again but I fall on something hot which burns me. Screaming my little voice out it starts to turn out into a hoarse as I hear a deep cackling laugh in the background. Feeling my hair being pulled back, the bandana that covered my mouth was slid down as my mouth was forced to be kept open, suddenly I squirm as something hot slides down my mouth which feels like my throat was burning as I try screaming but all I splutter out is blood.

Feeling something cold across my the bottom of my neck as it starts to trail down but then it cuts the side of my neck a cross which stung immediately. My hands are tied behind my back tightly as someone pulls onto my hair tightly until letting go as I start hearing yells. But who? Feeling a sudden pain my young teenage scars come back as blood start to rise. Bad memories rise and replays in front of my cried out eyes I start to see the horrible nightmare of the past as images start to flash through my mind making me remember through the worse. I hear another shout as my body turns limp to numb. I can't receive anything and yet I still hear things.

"**ALYZA!**" I hear. All I hear is Alyza.

"Wake her up!" Someone shouts as my I am far too weak to even open my eyes. Cuts. So many cuts, I can't keep count anymore. Scars. Scars that'll scar me for life till no more. Arched over, the blood slides down my head from where it started at my neck.

"**ALYZA!**" Another yell, giving me a headache. I feel something dab me with something hot but I hiss at the pain. I open my eyes to myself sitting up in bed. Feeling like a truck or lorry ran-over me. Opening my eyes fully I look at the faint view as I try to recover... I want it all to be a nightmare. But then my eyes shut's down, and so does my body...


End file.
